Somos Tres Oneshot HHr
by RenesmeePotter74
Summary: -¿Qué paso?-pregunte-¿Por qué estas así?, ¿hay acaso un intruso entre los dos?- aventure, esa conjetura, fue aun peor que verla llorar, no sabia porque pero sentí que mi corazón se hacia mil pedazos."


**_Hola!!, soy nueva por aki y quisiera dejarles una de mis historias, un pequeño One-shot de la pareja (H/Hr) se llama "Somos Tres" y esta inspirada en una canción de Franco De Vita titulada igual, le recomiendo que la escuchen._**

**_Desclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son de la completa autoría de JK. Rowling y propiedad de la Warner Bros._**

**_Dedicación: Para mi Cucha, Nerox y Kim, por estar siempre conmigo y apoyarme en mis lokuras.!_**

**_Y aki la historia espero que la disfruten...!_**

**Somos Tres **

El llegar a casa era un alivio, exhausto como estaba, lo que mas quería era darme una ducha y estar con ella; era impresionante la manera en que me había hecho preso del hábito de tenerla, alejarme de día y morir en su cuerpo de noche. No entendía como habíamos pasado de ser los mejores amigos a ser los mejores amantes, ni tampoco esto que estaba sintiendo, era nuevo para mi, algo demoledor, avasallante, pero a la vez intenso y excitante, no había palabras para explicarlo.

Comenzaba una tormenta y ella no llegaba, mi espera se hacia mas impaciente, lo sé, era paranoico, pero no aguantaría mas tiempo sin verla. Buscando una forma de distracción me duché y cambié, además de tomar uno de sus libros y hojearlo un rato, eso le tranquilizaba, ¿por qué a mi no?

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me indico que había llegado, mi espera tuvo su final, entro a la estancia con sus vestidos mojados, mientras su mirada traducía mas de mil palabras a la vez y su rostro era un poema, en el cual se expresaban el miedo y la duda, esto me confundió.

Note que estaba llorando, y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared del living.

-Todo terminó-dijo.

Por un momento me quede inmóvil, si saber siquiera lo que pasaba, trague saliva ruidosamente para despejar de mi garganta ese molesto nudo que se había formado.

-Siéntate que estas muy nerviosa, déjame que te prepara un té-dije extendiéndole mi mano-Cálmate.

Ella con mano temblorosa tomó la mía, y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, allí se sentó torpemente, algo inusual en ella, le entregue una tasa de té, la cual al estar entre sus manos comenzó a temblar, ya que unos intensos sollozos la inundaban; me sentía desdichado al verla así, pero no sabía lo que le ocurría, no veía la forma de reconfortarla. Me senté a su lado y tomándola del mentón para observar mejor su rostro le dije.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte-¿Por qué estas así?, ¿hay acaso un intruso entre los dos?- aventure, esa conjetura, fue aun peor que verla llorar, no sabia porque pero sentí que mi corazón se hacia mil pedazos.

Y allí fue donde entendí lo que mi subconsciente ya sabía, lo que yo me había negado en aceptar, todo lo que me parecía una locura; me había enamorado, estaba locamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga, de mi castaña, de mi Hermione, y ya no había vuelta atrás, la amaba.

Como una cubeta de agua helada la verdad cayo sobre mi, pero ella no sentía lo mismo, solo me veía como a su mejor amigo, el cual la había hecho su mujer desde hacia ya más de un mes, solo como el amante de paso, un hombre con el cual pasar un buen rato, en el que podía encontrar un consuelo y un apoyo, su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

Mientras tanto ella seguía callada, ocultándome quién sabe que, pero era algo que cambiaria en rumbo de nuestra vida, lo sabía, sus ojos color miel me lo decían.

-Somos tres-dijo, con palabras pausadas-Pasaran solamente ocho meses, y un tercero entre nosotros habrá, así que piensa si de veras lo quieres  
o me marcho ya.

Un silencio profundo se extendió por toda la cocina, yo no podía salir de mi ensimismamiento, y ella percibía la sorpresa en mis ojos. "Somos tres", "Somos tres", esa frase se repetía continuamente en mi cerebro, y yo sin encontrarle ningún significado, hasta que lo comprendí.

Un hijo, mi hijo, mi hijo con Hermione, era mas de lo que yo podría haber deseado, y de pronto me imagine a mi castaña con un abultado vientre, mas hermosa de lo que ya era, luego ella radiante y con un bebé entre sus brazos, fue un momento maravilloso.

-Pues, bienvenido sea un tercero entre los dos- dije con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras la respiración de ella se agitaba- Te haré mi esposa si tu quieres, a donde tu vayas sabes que iré yo, porque te amo.

Sus ojos me hipnotizaron, y una sonrisa segadora se extendió por su hermoso rostro, a la vez que lagrimas de gozo recorrían sus facciones, las limpie, acariciándola, mientras me acercaba a ella ,dije:

-Te amo Hermione, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, tus eres la mujer a la cual le he entregado mi corazón, con la que voy a tener un hijo, y eso no tiene discusión.

Su mano acaricio mi nuca a la vez que me impulsaba hacia ella, y me besó, me besó con pasión, con felicidad, con esmero, pero sobre todo con amor. Yo le correspondí gustoso, ese era mi paraíso personal, uno donde solo estuviéramos ella y yo, amándonos y disfrutando uno del otro, cuando ya se nos hizo difícil respirar nos separamos un poco y ella mirándome con los ojos iluminados de cariño, dijo:

**Te amo**.


End file.
